


I will protect him

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: What I think was going through Severus' mind when he first saw Harry.





	

**Disclaimer ~ No matter how much I wish and dream I still don't own any part of Harry Potter *cries in the corner of my room***

* * *

 

Severus sat at the head table watching as the First years entered the Great Hall, subconsciously looking for a head of messy hair and eventually he found it, Harry Potter standing next to a boy who could only be a Weasley by his appearance. He looked at Harry and he looked just like he expected, a replica of James Potter. However when he took a closer look he noticed a few minor difference; Harry seemed to be small for his age and very skinny, worrisomely so. He also seemed to have Lily's nose and smile, he couldn't see his eyes but he would bet that he would have the same as Potter.

Minerva finally shouted out to the hall "Harry Potter." and as soon as she did whispers filled the hall. Harry seemed embarrassed as he walked towards the stool where he sat down straight away, staring at his feet as though trying to ignore the stares and whispers.

The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and he seemed to listen to what the hat was saying to him before he started muttering quietly, "Not Slytherin" over and over to himself and to the hat. It made Severus raise his eyebrows, 'The hats considering Slytherin, well then maybe the boy isn't a completely dunderhead.' He pondered to himself as he stared at the boy.

After some time the Sorting Hat shouted out, "Gryffindor," which caused the Gryffindor table to explode into cheers and clapping. Harry looked to be relieved as he took the hat off his head and he walked towards the correct table where people started to shake his hands. The other professors at the head table looked happy and slightly nostalgic and it wasn't hard to figure out that they were thinking about the last time there was a messy haired Potter walking towards that same table. As that thought passed his mind a surge of anger and hatred overcame Severus before he used Occlumency to clear his mind. As the sorting was finished he looked over at the Slytherin table the realisation that he would have treat Harry poorly, 'If I don't my actions would raise suspicion since I have reason to believe older students were given orders to write to their parents about The-Boy-Who-Lived and if Dumbledore was right about the Dark Lord still being alive then my position as a spy would be compromised. I'm going to have to, I'm so sorry Lily but it's so I can protect him. At least none of the professors will know the truth, they would have expected me to treat him terribly anyway because of his resemblance to Potter.' he thought to himself as he looked back at the other professors.

He turned to talk to the stuttering disaster than was Professor Quirrell he saw that Harry, 'Potter' he corrected himself, was looking his way and as he did he was finally able to catch a glimpse of his eyes and as he did he felt like he was looking at Lily once again as the shockingly green eyes stared at from across the room. As Har- Potter flinched and looked away Severus was able to compose himself and turned back to Quirrell to carry on the conversation. 'I swear I'm going to protect him, Lily' he vowed to both Lily and himself, 'I'm not going to fail as I did with you. I will protect him with my life.'

　

* * *

 

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

 


End file.
